


The Way We Work

by Thursdaymorningchild



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Established Relationship, Familiars, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdaymorningchild/pseuds/Thursdaymorningchild
Summary: A series of prompts taken from https://just-another-otp-prompt-blog.tumblr.com. so far: Danny's on Google and Steve is ConfusedAndDanny wants to watch the Super Blue Blood Moon but Steve isn't too botheredAndDanny wants sleep, Steve wants... Pancakes?AndSteve is trying to propose, Danny thinks he's weirdAndDanny's thinking about Rachel,  Steve's thinking about DannyAndSteve gets deployed,  Danny's the GovernerAndCharlie needs a shot,  Steve needs educatingAndDanny doesn't understand how tools work,  Steve's fed up and amusedAndIn a world of Familiars Danny feels left outAndSteve finds his soulmate





	1. Why Google?

**Author's Note:**

> Based On This Prompt here: https://just-another-otp-prompt-blog.tumblr.com/post/170531351423/otp-prompt-175-how-to-tell-if-theyre-into  
> OTP Prompt 175  
> “How to…. tell if they’re…. into…. you” Person A mutters as they type in their google search.  
> Person B looks over their shoulder, “someone I should know about?”  
> “No one but you. Just want to see if you’re objectively into me.”  
> “We’re married, nerd.”

* * *

**_One- Why Google?_ **

* * *

**"What are you doing over there?”**

**Steve asks as he watches Danny who is hunched over his laptop at the kitchen table, tapping at the keys with his technologically inept fingers. There is a cup of coffee cooling on the right side of Danny's elbow, but it continues to go unnoticed by the detective, as does everything else, as he types frantically.**

**“Danny?”**

**“Huh? What? I'm Googlin', shh.”**

**Comes the distracted reply and this spikes Steve's interest on the rare lazy Sunday afternoon that he had been having.**

**He throws his book aside and saunters over, squinting over Danny's shoulder at the dimly lit computer screen.**

**“How to tell if they're into you? What’s this about? Has Grace been asking you to do research for her?”**

**He straightens up, ready to grab and load his gun, maybe Danny's too, for extra measure and go to put the fear of God into whichever idiot it is that has a thing for his sweet innocent Gracie, but he's stopped by the shake of Danny's head.**

**“Nuh uh, like she’s gonna be allowed to date anyone ever anyway.”**

**“Okay...”**

**Steve frowns, a sick and heavy feeling curling his way into his stomach and he feels the need to sit down, but he remains stood.**

**“So if it's not about Grace.. Is there something, or someone that I should know about?”**

**There must have been something in the tone of his voice that makes Danny snap the laptop lid closed and swivel round in his chair to face Steve.**

**“No of course not! There’s no one but you babe, always. I was just bored and looking for something to do, wanted to see if I could detect how into me you are.”**

**Steve's confusion deepens, he cocks his head and taps the cold silver band that is resting on his left ring finger, the exact match of the one that Danny is wearing.**

**“I don’t know if you remember this Danno, but we're actually married. Why would I want to put up with you and your nerdy hobbies for life, if I weren't into you?!”**

**Danny's jaw drops open and he sputters out his reply.**

**“Um excuse me? I have nerdy hobbies? Just because I'd rather do a jigsaw than jump out of a helicopter going at full speed doesn’t make me a nerd! I’d rather have my family all in one piece and happy than being, oh I don’t know, a reckless stubborn head!”**

**There is no real heat to this argument though and Steve lets out a huff of laughter, before pulling Danny up and flush against his chest.**

**He leans in to kiss his husband but the other man holds up a hand to stop him.**

**“What? What’s the matter?”**

**Danny stares at his husband for several seconds in silence, as if scrutinizing him for something , before breaking out in a wide grin.**

**“Hm well it's not as if I’m an expert in analysis or detective work or anything but I'll give it a go. Let's see here, close body and eye contact, dilated pupils, toes pointed toward me... Yes I’ve come to the conclusion, Commander McGarrett, that you are definitely into me, as it were.”**

**The previous discomfort that Steve had felt before has now been replaced by certain arousal, Danny knows what happens when he uses Steve's title.**

**“Remind me why I put up with, let alone married, you?”**

**He restrains a groan as Danny shimmies even closer, if that were even possible which Steve doesn’t think it is, and the shorter blond man waggles his eyebrows suggestively.**

**“As if anyone else would want to have you and your ridiculous body. Now will you shut up and kiss me already!”**

**And that’s one order that Steve will always obey.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D I haven't written anything for least two years, hope you enjoyed! Emm xx


	2. Just A Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wants to watch the Super Blue Blood Moon but Steve isn't too bothered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based On This Prompt here: https://just-another-otp-prompt-blog.tumblr.com  
> OTP Prompt 170- The two have decided to skip work tomorrow, in favor of pulling an all nighter to watch the super (blue blood) moon.It’s actually far more romantic than Person A had anticipated, and around noon the next day, they’re scouring the internet for when the next one will be.

****

* * *

**Two- Just A Moon**

* * *

 

**“I don’t understand what the fuss is about, I mean the moon comes out every night.”**

**Steve feels suddenly self conscious as three pairs of eyes turn on him in disbelief. Chin just shakes his head but Kono is ready.**

**“Boss it isn’t just an ordinary moon! This Super moon was last seen from the US over 150 years ago, it’s the Super blue blood moon brah!”**

**Kono is clearly trying to generate some enthusiasm in Steve and the word ‘blood’ does indeed make his ears perk up slightly.**

**Danny obviously notices this, sighs and closes the case file that he had been skimming through.**

**“I wouldn’t try and get McGarrett to understand Kono. He doesn’t register the notion of romance.”**

**Steve has no idea what romance has to do with it, but he resents that.**

**“Hey that’s not true! Not exactly.”**

**Danny turns to him raising an eyebrow.**

**“Oh? Okay then, remind me, what did we do last date night?”**

**“I don’t think I wanna listen to this.”**

**Chin mutters, Kono looks delighted and Steve furrows his brow.**

**“Uh, we went to dinner?”**

**He hedges and has to duck as the file comes flying towards his face.**

**“No you neanderthal! You jumped  off a building and I had to follow because you never think about your safety!”**

**“Hey I tried to make that up to you.”**

**“By ordering me a pizza with fucking pineapple, then asked for sex!”**

**Kono bursts out laughing and Chin hides his face in his hands, clearly wanting to be anywhere else right now.**

**“The pineapple was a mistake Danno, did I not pick it off your slices for you?"**

**“Well still..”**

**Danny huffs and goes to pick up the discarded file.**

**“I’m still gonna watch that damn moon, whether you like it or not.”**

* * *

 

**Later that night, well early morning and Steve is alone in his massive bed, tossing and turning. It wouldn’t bother him so much if he didn’t know that Danny is here in the house downstairs and outside, when usually on a work night he would be at his own dingy place.**

**With a put upon sigh he realises he probably won’t sleep without the loud sleep-talking, cover-hogging love of his life, though he definitely won’t tell Danny any of that yet.Steve climbs out of bed and pulls on an old t shirt and sweats over his boxers.**

**Padding down the stairs and out onto the lanai, he takes a moment to appreciate the cool breeze coming off of the sea. For a January night, the sky is suspiciously clear. Danny is sat on one of the deck chairs, back turned to Steve so he uses what Danny refers to as his ninja SEAL skills to sneak over and wrap his arms around the blond's bare chest.**

**“Hey babe.”**

**The huskiness and prominence in the Jersey drawl gives away how tired Danny really is, but his eyes are fixed determinedly upwards not wanting to miss a moment. Steve just hums in response and drops his head to Danny's shoulder, breathing in the scent of his partner.**

**“Aren’t you cold?”**

**He mutters and feels Danny shrug against him.**

**“Nah it’s fine, don’t wanna miss anything anyway.”**

**Steve reluctantly peels himself off of Danny and sees him shiver with the loss of heat. He hurries back to the house, grabs a blanket and rushes back to Danny to drape it round him. Danny looks pleasantly surprised by this, like Steve has never done anything sweet for him which he definitely has, for the record.**

**Danny nods to the spare chair next to him and Steve sinks obediently down next to him. He wouldn’t heed to anyone so willingly normally but it’s Danny, and yeah that’s never going to change.**

**“So we're looking for one moon right?”**

**Danny turns his head but there’s a faint smile there.**

**“Yes Steven, one incredibly beautiful super moon.”**

**“Gotcha.”**

**He looks dutifully upwards, just as the sky begins to darken even more.**

**“It’s happening!”**

**Danny's excited as he grabs at Steve's arm and Steve can’t help but smile too. He watches as the massive orange orb appears, and okay he's slightly awestruck by the awesomeness of it.**

**“Wow...”**

**He breathes and looks at Danny again, who instead of watching the moon is smiling at Steve. He nudges his shoulder against his.**

**“Hey thank you , for being out here with me. I love you.”**

**Steve is consumed with warmth as he always is when Danny says those three words.**

**“I love you too Danno.”**

**He pauses, nervous but realises this is exactly the right moment to ask what he has wanted to for months.**

**“Move in with me?”**

**Danny blinks but smiles even wider, covering Steve's hand with his own.**

**“Yeah?”**

**“Yeah.”**

**“Okay then.”**

* * *

 

**Danny wakes up the next morning, confused. The sun is shining brightly through the window, illuminating Steve's bedroom, well he guesses that it’s their room now given their conversation last night, in orange light. He blinks at the digital clock on the bed stand and is shocked to see it’s almost noon. How come he isn’t at work right now?**

**There’s no sight or sound of Steve anywhere upstairs and this makes him slightly nervous.**

**“Steve!”**

**He yells as he stampedes down the stairs. His stupid boyfriend pops his head round the kitchen doorframe and frowns at him.**

**“What’s the matter Danno?”**

**Danny breathes out a silent sigh of relief, he can’t pinpoint why he was so het up by Steve not being nearby and he shakes his head.**

**“Nothing, doesn’t matter. Why are we still at home? Shouldn’t we be at the office right now?”**

**Steve grins at Danny referring to it as home.**

**“Nah I gave the others the day off. I thought we could all do with some rest today. Come, look at this.”**

**He’s reading something on the internet and Danny joins him, scanning the words.**

**“The next super moon will be on January 31 2037. Huh, didn’t think you’d be interested in that.”**

**“Well I gotta admit, the evening wasn’t completely horrible.”**

**Danny rolls his eyes fondly before peering at the date again.**

**“That’s 19 years away, I'm pushing 40 Steven, you really think I'm going to be alive then after all the stupid heart stopping things you do on a daily basis?”**

**“As if I'm going to ever let you die.”**

**“Oh yeah? And how are you gonna stop that?”**

**“Well.. I'll lock you up if I have to.”**

**Danny pauses to stare at Steve, then laughs.**

**“Kinky McGarrett. Well if I am not in the grave then, I look forward to watching whatever moon with you.”**

**It's weirdly sweet and Steve leans in to kiss Danny. He decides that he's okay with never looking at the moon again, as long as he gets to watch Danny all the time, as there is nothing more beautiful than him.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sappy Sappy Sappy. So I didnt see the Super Moon as I live in the UK and I don't think it was visible, either that or I was asleep during it. If you did see it I hope it was beautiful and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Emm xx


	3. Mmmm Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wants sleep, Steve wants... Pancakes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from here: https://just-another-otp-prompt-blog.tumblr.com  
> OTP Prompt 169- They’re both in bed. Person A was asleep, while Person B has been on their phone. Person A wakes up when Person B is making semi-subtle sounds as they watch a video on their phone.“B, keep it in your pants until morning what the fu-“ Person A complains as they’re woken up. They look at Person B’s screen.They’re watching a video on how to make those fluffy Japanese pancakes.“Oh, of freaking course. You never sound like that about me.”

* * *

**Three- Mmm Pancakes**

* * *

**At first Danny is not sure what has woken him. The tell tale darkness informs him that it is still a godforsaken hour but something doesn’t feel quite right.**

**Then he hears it, a muffled series of noises seemingly coming from under the duvet beside him.**

**“Steve, what the hell are you doing?”**

**The sound stops abruptly and his partner's head emerges from where he had been hiding, his cheeks flushed.**

**“Nothing!”**

**That doesn’t quell Danny’s suspicion.**

**“Seriously, are you jerking off under there? You couldn’t wait for another five fucking hours for me to wake up! You are insatiable sometimes, y'know that right?”**

**He yanks the covers off of Steve's legs, expecting to see him erect and stops when he notices the phone resting on his lap.**

**“Really? You're watching porn when I'm in bed with you, that’s even worse!”**

**Steve can see that Danny is getting more and more frustrated, gearing up for an epic argument and he knows that he has to nip it in the bud, before Danny blows up out of anger.**

**“It’s not porn Daniel!”**

**He sighs and shoves his phone into Danny's hands and presses play on the paused video. Danny's brow furrows in confusion as he watches.**

**“This is about making pancakes...”**

**He states obviously and Steve smirks as he takes the cell back.**

**“Not just pancakes Danno, they're a Japanese recipe and they look incredibly fluffy.”**

**“You don’t eat pancakes, you health freak!”**

**“Well I thought I could make them for Gracie and Charlie when it’s our weekend to have them next.”**

**Danny literally deflates and he sinks back into the pile of pillows he insists on sleeping on.**

**“That's sweet babe, but just promise me one thing?”**

**“Anything.”**

**“When you’re cooking them, do not make those noises you were making before. I don’t think my children would appreciate the outcome.”**

**Steve laughs and pulls Danny into his arms, now the blond can actually feel that Steve is hard.**

**“So seeing that you're awake too now, how about we both moan huh?”**

**He’s silenced pretty quickly by a pillow being whacked in his face.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this prompt made me laugh and it just screamed Mcdanno to me. Can't believe that I've written two in one day! Hasn't happened in so long. I hoped you enjoyed this silliness , Emm XX :D


	4. You're Really Asking Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to ask Danny something , but it doesn't come out at the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt taken from here: s://just-another-otp-prompt-blog.tumblr.com  
> OTP Prompt 117- Person A has been trying to propose for about a month now. But they continuously over complicate things, procrastinate, and ultimately never ask the question. So they decide to rip it off like a bandaid, because they want to get engaged, even if they aren’t good or romantic with words. How not-good-or-romantic are they with words exactly? Glad you asked:  
> Person A, completely out of the blue: hey B, you wanna marry me?  
> Person B, caught completely off guard: wh– yes, of course! Oh my God!  
> Person A: oh thank God. Cool… high five team *offers their hand for a high five which B gently and confusedly provides*  
> Person B isn’t sure if it’s a joke or not, but they wouldn’t have expected anything else from A, to be honest.

* * *

**Four- You're Really Asking Now?**

* * *

**If anyone asks for Danny's opinion, or even if they don't, he would say that Steve has been acting even weirder and crazier than normal for at least a month now.**

**Apart from continuing to do his daily stupid ass stunts that make Danny feel like he is going to die, Steve keeps shooting him furtive glances that makes him look constipated, which Danny supposes is better than the usual aneurism face, whenever he thinks that Danny isn’t looking.**

**“What’s up with McBroody over there?”**

**Kono asks as she comes into work one morning to find Steve pacing around his office, muttering to himself. Danny drops his pen and shrugs.**

**“No clue, he's been doing that for an hour. Hey McGarrett!”**

**He hollers and Steve stops, freezing like a rabbit caught in a headlight. He pokes his head out of the office and beckons for Danny to come to him.**

**“Can we talk?”**

**Danny exchanges a confused glance with Kono, surely this can’t be good.**

**“Uh sure.”**

**By the time he enters his partner's office, Steve has resumed his pacing and looks lost in thought again.**

**“Babe, if you’re not careful you’re going to wear a hole in the carpet and I don’t think the Governor will be happy to pay to replace it.”**

**Steve nearly jumps out of his skin at Danny's voice, as if he had forgotten he asked for his presence moments before.**

**“Huh?”**

**“Okay..”**

**Danny sinks down onto the leather couch and watches Steve’s movements, feeling like he might be suffering from slight motion sickness.**

**“Seriously, what is going on with you lately? You’re being so- uh so unStevish, it’s frightening everyone.”**

**“Danny , there's something that I need to say, but I don't know how to start...”**

**“Oh my God, you're breaking up with me! What the hell Steve, after everything we’ve been through, everything I've put up with! We've only been living together three months and you’re already kicking me out on my ass!”**

**Steve gapes as Danny cuts over him, talking a hundred miles an hour, as he is prone to do. If Steve isn’t careful he’s going to get maimed by a flailing hand at any moment.**

**“What? I-Danny, that’s not-”**

**He's interrupted by a polite cough and knocking at the door.** **Chin is standing there looking apologetic.**

**“Sorry to butt in, but we've got a case just come in.”**

**“Thank God!”**

**The team leader mumbles and jostles Danny in his haste to leave the room.**

* * *

**“Okay I got eyes on the guy.”**

**Danny mutters into his earpiece, as he weaves in and out of the crowds on the boardwalk, one hand on his gun.**

**“I see you.”**

**Kono replies. Chin is just uttering his response too, when Steve's voice cuts over the rest.**

**“For Christ Sake, Danny will you marry me?!”**

**Danny stops dead in his tracks, despite the number of people moving around him, and going by the shocked silence over the comms he's not the only one who’s stunned.**

**“W-what did you say?”**

**There's a gunshot, but Steve's breathing reassures Danny that he's not the one that’s been hit.**

**"It's why I’ve been acting weird, as you say. Suspect coming up on the right Chin! I didn’t know how to ask you, and then you got so upset earlier that I couldn’t propose then. Damnit, he's out of shot!”**

**“I got him boss. As much as I’m enjoying this conversation, maybe it should wait.”**

**Chin, always the voice of rationality but Danny doesn’t want it to stop.**

**“You are a complete imbecile McGarrett! Of course I'll marry you, you big stupid goon.”**

**“Yeah? Cool that’s , God that’s so amazing.”**

**He can practically hear Steve's blinding grin over the radio, and he laughs giddily despite himself.**

**“Yes! But Chin's right, now’s not the time. Let’s just get this guy and then we'll do this thing properly.”**

**“You got yourself a deal... Fiancé.”**

* * *

**With their perp finally caught and being interrogated vigorously by Chin, Danny has time to process what had happened out on the chase.**

**It feels as if he’s in a bubble, not really believing anything. Kono is squealing with delight as she embraces both Steve and Danny so tight that Danny can feel ribs cracking, then bounces off to phone someone, probably Mary, to start planning.**

**“Hey.”**

**A large hand settles on Danny's shoulder, and he looks up into those gorgeous eyes, which are currently a shade of dark blue. There’s a slight flicker of worry in them which Danny wishes would disappear.**

**“You okay?”**

**Danny realises he is probably mimicking Steve's expression, and he relaxes his facial features as much as he can.**

**He’s getting married to his best friend, his partner, the only other person apart from his kids that he has ever felt this much love for.**

**“I’m great babe, just a bit overwhelmed I guess.”**

**He wraps his arms around Steve’s neck.**

**“Makes two of us. I’m sorry it wasn’t the way that I had planned it in my head.”**

**“And how did that go?”**

**“Well, Grace and Charlie would have been there too, and there would have been crying, lots of crying, from you obviously.”**

**“Hey, I would not cry.. much”**

**“Right Danno.”**

**Steve pulls away much to Danny's dismay and fumbles around in the back pocket of his cargo pants, finally presenting a small black box to Danny who stares at it.**

**“You’ve been carrying this with you? For how long?”**

**“Only when I’m sure it won’t fall out or get lost. Go ahead, open it.”**

**Danny opens the lid and grins down at the ring inside. It’s a thick solid band, not flashy but there’s a clear “D &S” engraved on the top. **

**Steve takes the box back out of his boyfriend's hands, and lowers himself to the ground on one knee.**

**“You wanted me to do this properly, so I'm asking you Detective Daniel Williams, will you be my husband and nag me for the rest of my life?”**

**Despite Steve’s previous statement, there is not tears in his eyes thank you very much, Danny falls to the floor too and peppers Steve's expectant face with dozens of kisses.**

**“Yes Commander Steven McGarrett, I will put up with your ridiculousness everyday of my life.”**

**Steve laughs gleefully and Danny can’t help but join in, before he’s pulled in for a proper kiss. When they eventually break apart, Steve holds up a hand.**

**“High five!”**

**Danny shakes his head in amusement but he obliges, anything for his adorable goof of a fiancé.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is the last post for tonight! 3 chapters in one day woo.. exhausted. It's not completely following the prompt, but (tmi) sometimes my other half high fives me after we *ahem* because he's an adorable nerd and I can totally see Mcdanno doing that in the aftermath :D hope you enjoyed , not completely happy with it but it's better than I expected hehe . Hope you enjoyed :D Emm xx


	5. It's Me, I Know It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is lost in thought and Steve is determined to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt taken from here: https://just-another-otp-prompt-blog.tumblr.com  
> OTP Prompt 115- Person A’s anniversary with their ex-partner is coming up, and they’re honestly struggling a little bit. They’ve been acting weird and trying to pretend that it isn’t upsetting them all week.  
> Person B notices that they’ve been acting strange, and asks them about it.  
> A: “what? I, no– it’s just– the anniversary – and I’m completely over it I’m fine– and–”  
> B: “A, it’s okay. You don’t have to be completely over it.”  
> A: “wh-what?”  
> B: “everybody has baggage, A. They meant a lot to you. It’s okay that they still do, and everything that happened between you two is still influencing you. It’s okay. I trust you; I feel confident in our relationship. So, think about them all you need to. I’ll be here for you, in real life, even if they’re the one who’s on your mind.”
> 
> A/N: Hi friends I just wanted to put A/N at the beginning of this one, just to say sorry there’s not been an update the past few days, life’s been pretty tough and busy lately, (won’t go into it) and there’s been problems with power cuts and the WiFi at home over the weekend. Anyway I hope you enjoy :D this one is a little more angsty (well as much as I can do atm was gonna go for a worse prompt but didn’t have the heart right now), Emm xx P.S I am so bad at timelines and dates and shit sorry!

* * *

**Five- It's Me, I Know It Is**

* * *

**Danny's quiet, too quiet and Steve isn’t used to it. He's not the only one who has noticed this either, but none of his colleagues have seemed to get a better answer than “I’m fine just need more sleep” out of the detective.**

**Steve isn’t convinced by this response, he shares a bed with Danny after all and he knows all of his sleeping habits. So by the time Friday rolls around Steve decides that it's time to confront Danny about what is bothering him so much, head on once and for all.**

**He doesn’t get the chance to do so until late in the evening, after they’ve finished dinner. It’s not their weekend to have Grace and Charlie, so Danny is stretched out on the sofa, browsing through the channels as he tries to find something appropriate for him and Steve to watch.**

**Steve grabs the beers from the fridge and the butter slathered popcorn that Danny insists on having when the kids aren't around, giving the argument that if Steve can put butter in his coffee without worrying about artery blockage then he can have it on some damned corn.**

**Once Steve takes his place on the couch and Danny finally settles on a movie, the blond curls into Steve's side, like he has always been meant to fit there. Carding a** **hand through Danny's hair, he leans back and takes a swig from his beer bottle.**

**“So I’ve been meaning to ask...”**

**He starts as the opening credits of whatever they’re watching appear on the screen. Danny lifts his head from Steve’s shoulder to look at him expectantly.**

**“What?”**

**Steve exhales, he doesn’t want Danny to get touchy, but he also definitely doesn’t want his boyfriend to shut him out, and deal with whatever is bothering him on his own.**

**“Is there something going on, that you’re not telling me about? I mean you can fob Grover and the others off with the tired excuse, but I know you better than that. What’s bothering you Danny?”**

**To his mild surprise, Danny doesn’t explode into an argument like he usually does, instead he changes his focus to the bottle in his hand and starts picking at the label absent-mindedly.**

**For a few moments the only sound is the explosions coming from the TV and Steve doesn't think he is going to get an answer tonight, then his partner speaks up.**

**"Okay look, I know I can't hide things from you, it's just this weekend okay? It would've been fifteen years since me and Rachel got married. Obviously I'm over it, of course I am I have you and I'm so so happy, Steve you have no idea, like I'm delirious with you. But ever since I found out that Charlie's actually mine and not Stan's it's made me think even more about what the kids have missed by not having both parents there. But, then again, she lied to me not for the first time and that's case in point why we could have never worked out in the long run."**

**It's a lot of information for Steve to take in in the space of two minutes and he sees no option but to cover Danny's mouth with his hand. The blue eyes widen, but Steve is pleased to see he complies and falls quiet.**

**"Danny it's okay to reminisce, it's completely natural. You two have been completely through the ringer and back, you have children together so there's obviously always going to be feelings there, you don't have to be completely over Rachel."**

**Danny yanks away his hand in protest.**

**"Weren't you just listening to me? I don't want to be with her, there's not anything there anymore! I want you, it's always been you ever since we met in the garage, that's when I fell in love with you! "**

**They may have been dating for almost a year now but Steve can't recall having this conversation before. There was just always an unspoken agreement that they were completely head over heels for each other, even if their actions at work didn't echo the sentiment.**

**His grin is so wide right now that for a second he  genuinely fears that it might spit his face in half.**

**"That's why I trust you Danny. I believe in us and this so much. You're gonna call me big headed but I know that even in the back of your mind, I'm there. So take what ever time you need to to think, but whenever you come back to the real life, I'm here for you, I'm not leaving ever. "**

**Danny is watching him cautiously, then as if making a silent decision, he picks up the remote, shuts the TV off and stands up, holding out his hand expectantly.**

**Steve takes it without question and allows himself to be pulled upwards against Danny. The shorter man captures his lips in a desperate kiss and he responds trying to convey as much love as he can into it.**

**When they break apart for air there's pride in Steve to see that Danny's cheeks are flushed and his pupils are dark and huge. Without another word, Danny turns on his heel and walks away, leaving the former SEAL gaping after him.**

**"Where are you going?"**

**Once he reaches the foot of the staircase, Danny spins back to face him, a mischievous smile in place.**

**"Well I don't know 'bout you, but right now I want to live in the 'real life' as you put it."**

**Steve almost falls over his own feet, chasing Danny upstairs to the bedroom.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Turns out I can't spell at 5:30 AM! Sorry for any glaring mistakes, Emm xx


	6. Don't Leave Me Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has been deployed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt taken from here: another-otp-prompt-blog.tumblr.com/post/165219623670/otp-prompt-32
> 
> OTP Prompt 32-“What do you mean you’re going overseas?” “I mean my group got deployed, and I’ll be leaving in a month.” “No. I’m vetoing this.”�“Babe, just because you’re technically a President doesn’t mean you can veto my enlistment.”
> 
> A/N: Hi guys! SO SORRY for the late installment, my nan is in hospital and I live an hour and half away so I haven't had time to update between visiting everyday. Anyway, this isn't technically an AU but for all intent and purposes Danny is the Governer of Hawaii in this one and I know there's tons of stories great ones that deal with this topic but I wanted to give it a whirl. This is a somewhat long one. Enjoy! Emm xx

* * *

**Six- Don't Leave Me Here**

* * *

**The phone call comes at 10:38 AM on a Wednesday in July. Steve has just dropped Charlie off at his friend's house and is on his way to the headquarters when it happens. His stomach drops when he sees the witheld number flashing on his cell phone screen. He doesn't need three guesses to know what this is about even if he really does not want it to be true. But he has to remember that above everything that he already is, husband, stepfather, son, brother, uncle, head of Five-0 and friend, he is first and foremost part of the Navy and they need him now.**

**The conversation is short and formal, a lot of information from the other side of the phone and several "Yes Sir"'s on Steve's part, the dread increasing with every second and he's just thankful that Charlie isn't still in the truck. When he finally disconnects the call, he's surprised to find he's already in his usual parking space in the lot of the headquarters,working on autopilot as usual. He has no idea how he is going to tell his team let alone Danny.**

**Goddamnit, Danny. That was going to be the worst conversation that they have ever had or probably would have. Steve lets his head drop onto his steering wheel as he tries to gain control of his breathing. Eddie has started whining at the back of the truck, pawing at the door eager to get out. He has to face this, he has to call Danny even though he knows that they both have important meetings and assignments all day.**

**"Hey boss."**

**Tani chirps brightly when Steve finally ventures into the building. He forces a smile and nods to her, then he's just standing in the centre of the hub at a loss as to what to say or do. Eddie is nosing around the comms desk looking for scraps of food and Steve is highly aware of the eyes watching him expectantly.**

**"Uh listen guys, I'm gonna need like an hour or two with no disturbance. I need to talk to Danny, do you think you can handle today on your own?"**

**Junior is already nodding, always eager to please.**

**"Of course Sir."**

**Five years since he showed up on Steve's doorstep and still with the Sir. Right now it just reminds Steve of his rank and what he has to. He nods again and turns to his office but Lou is blocking his way, eyes scanning his face. When he evidently finds the emotion that he was looking for , Lou's eyes darken and his stance straightens.**

**"It's happened, hasn't it."**

**It's not a question and Steve doesn't need to respond. All of a sudden the atmosphere in the room changes. Tani gasps, Junior bows his head dejectedly and Jerry is cursing under his breath.**

**Eric steps up to Steve and places a hand on his arm in support.**

**"Go, you need to tell uncle D, we got this."**

**Steve falters at the kindness in his voice and he takes a deep breath.**

**"I don't know what to say to him. It's going to kill him."**

**"Brother..."**

**Lou sighs.**

**"The longer you leave it the worse it'll be."**

**He's right and Steve feels if he doesn't do it now then he won't be able to look his partner in the eye.**

**"Okay."**

**The phone rings five times before Danny picks up. He sounds distracted and Steve can imagine him sitting at that stupidly massive desk, hair messed up already from running his fingers through it. Steve wishes that they could go back to earlier that morning when they had been playfully fighting for the shower and sharing breakfast with their son who was growing up way too fast.**

**"Babe can you make this quick? I have to meet the Dean of Honolulu College in ten to discuss funding and I can't find the damn files anywhere!"**

**"Danny listen to me. It's time."**

**The other end of the phone falls silent and Steve is worried for a second that Danny has hung up or passed out. Then the Governer's voice re emerges void of all emotion and clipped.**

**"Meet me in the usual place, twenty minutes."**

**End of conversation, no usual "I love you" or "bring food home later". Steve is cold as he reaches his truck again, ignoring the faces plastered against the windows of the building.**

* * *

 

**The usual place is a rotten bench that needs some tender love and care. It is sitting on a mound of grass facing the ocean. Danny is already there and Steve sees his driver's car idling nearby.**

**He steps up to the back of the bench and places a hand on the other man's shoulder.**

**"Hey handsome."**

**He speaks softly and Danny's head spins so fast that Steve is afraid for a milisecond that they will be having this conversation in the hospital whilst Danny gets treated for whiplash.**

**He watches as Danny's face crumples at the sight of him and he's quick to race round to support his husband as Danny tries to stand but his legs buckle. They stand there in silence with Steve holding on to Danny for what feels like an age until Danny raises his head from Steve's shoulder, tears streaming down his face and Steve can now feel the damp patch on his shirt but he doesn't give a shit.**

**"Baby don't cry please."**

**He wipes Danny's eyes with his finger and forces them to sit down on the seat.**

**"You're not going, I forbid it."**

**Steve lets out a laugh at that, which is clearly the wrong thing to do as Danny glares at him, eyes burning dangerously.**

**"This a joke to you? I'm fucking serious Steven, you are not going to hell knows where overseas. I am the Governer and that has to mean some damn thing otherwise what's the point if I can't stop the love of my life going to his death!"**

**Steve shuts his mouth then and grips Danny's hand in a vice like hold, his wedding band digging in to his skin.**

**"We both know if there was a way around this then I would do it Danny, whatever it took. But there isn't and I can't and I need you to be with me on this, I cannot do this alone ,I've been there and back again, I have to know you are with me when I'm there because otherwise..."**

**He trails off, not wanting to think about what could happen. Danny's hand squeezes his back.**

**"I fucking hate the army."**

**Steve's mouth quirks.**

**"Navy, Danno."**

**He replies automatically and they share a sad smile. Danny releases his hand and pushes it shakily through Steve's hair who leans into the touch.**

**"How long have we got?"**

**"A month. I don't know how long the mission is but I'll be out of range quite probably."**

**"Yeah. Damn it how are we gonna tell the kids?"**

**"God knows. I mean Gracie and Charlie will understand but..."**

**"Their favourite stepfather is leaving and might not return, yeah they're definitely going to be down with that."**

**Steve winces and he knows that Danny instantly regrets what he just said.**

**"I'm sorry, why does this have to happen? Why does life have to be so unfair?"**

**"Danny I don't think fairness comes into the equation."**

**"Well it damn well should!"**

**Steve can't help but to silently agree with him. He's in his mid forties now but he's still one of the best around and if he can help even just a little he will.**

* * *

**The next three weeks pass by in a dizzying blur. Steve spends his time going through his orders and prepping Lou to take over the taskforce while he's gone, not that he needs any advice on that. The looks he recieves from everyone he comes into contact with grate on his nerves eventually but he doesn't say anything.**

**Grace was spending her college summer vacation in Jersey with her grandparents and cousins but as soon as her parents had told her the news she had got the next flight out and now has spent most of her time trying to coax Charlie out of his room and to talk to somebody.**

**As much as Steve was against it at first, he's glad now that his little girl has Will to comfort and support her, because even though she puts on a brave face day in day out, Steve can hear her crying into her pillow when he passes her room at night and it shatters him into pieces all over again.**

**Danny is still busy, of course he is but he always tries to be back home at a reasonable hour. They've had arguments, sometimes vicious ones that last for hours but they always make up at the end of the day not wanting to waste the time they have left. The way they make love has also changed, it's a lot slower and gentle and if there's tears mingled in with the sweat, neither one of them ever mention it.**

**Then the day comes and still nobody is ready for it. Grace and Tani organise a leaving lunch for Steve and even Mary, Joanie and his in-laws fly in to say goodbye and good luck. Danny has to work and Steve is sincerely worried that he is not going to see his husband before he leaves but he plasters on a brave facade for his guests.**

**When everyone arrives the hugs start and Tani is the first to throw herself into Steve's embrace clinging on so tightly that it takes Junior at least three minutes to peel her off of him. She laughs in an embarrassed manner and clings on to Junior as he kisses the top of her head, then stands up straight and salutes Steve who inclines his head. Grace is next and she grips him whispering words of love in his ear and Steve can't find the words so he just holds her.** **When she is released he turns to Charlie who is watching him warily and stretches out his arms.**

**"Go on."**

**Grace nudges her younger brother with her elbow and he goes to Steve wrapping his arms round his step-father.**

**"I love you Charlie-Boy."**

**He mutters and hears Charlie sniffle.**

**"I love you too, be safe dad."**

**Steve's heart skips a beat. Charlie has never once called him dad, he's always been Super-Steve or Step-Steve and he hugs him again extra hard.**

**"Okay I hate to break up the love fest but we gotta go."**

**Lou steps up and claps Steve hard on his shoulder. Steve nods and shoulders on his duffel bag. After one last hug from everyone Lou starts the car and Steve gets in.**

**Joanie is on the front lawn waving madly and he blows her a kiss. Unable to resist, he slides his phone out of his pocket and glances down at it, nothing.**

**The drive to the airfield is mostly silent but Steve knows that Lou is side glancing him at any chance he can get. They get to the field in plenty of time and Lou insists on staying with him until he takes off. There's a young recruit hovering around, checking forms and papers too many times. Steve just sits there, his heart sinking.**

**His name is called and he stands to board the helicopter. Lou shakes his hand and fades into the background as Steve wills himself to walk forward.**

**"Commander!"**

**The voice cuts through all of the static in Steve's mind, he would know it any time any place and he turns on the spot not daring to belive that Danny is running towards him until he's standing right in his personal space.**

**"Governer... I didn't think I was going to see you."**

**"Like I'm going to let you leave without saying goodbye you massive shmuck, c'mere."**

**Danny grabs Steve face and pulls him into a heated kiss. Steve pulls away and rests his forehead against Danny's, eyes closed.**

**"You're gonna come back to me alright. You're gonna come back and we're gonna talk about all of this. Just come back, alright?"**

**Danny's begging, his voice trembling and Steve just doesn't want to leave it like this. But the recruit is getting anxious that they are falling behind schedule and the fifth time that his name is called, he sighs.**

**"Danny, baby you have to let go now okay, please?"**

**He can hardly see through the tears but Danny kisses him again and again not listening, though Steve doesn't mind one bit, he doesn't want this to end.**

**"Commander I'm sorry but now we really have to go."**

**The recruit appears at his elbow but is silenced by the twin glares that he recieves. Danny finally pulls away to straighten Steve's shirt out as if it's the only way he can hold onto him.**

**"I love you so fucking much. I know you can't call much but just once at least okay?"**

**Ignoring the recruit's flailing movements, Steve grabs the back of Danny's neck for one more kiss. "I love you too Danny nothing will ever get in the way of that. I promise."**

**He breathes against Danny's mouth then pulls away with a wry grin.**

**"Hey guess what?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Charlie called me dad today."**

**Danny's eyes widen then he laughs and Steve can't help but join in.**

**"Okay now I really do have to go."**

**His laugh turns into a sob which disguises the recruit's relieved sigh.**

**"Be safe."**

**"I always am. I'll see you Danno."**

**As much as his heart breaks to do it, he walks away from his husband, not knowing if he'll see him again in this lifetime.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hmm I'm not sure about this... Any feedback would be appreciated :D Hopefully I'll have another one up in a few days or maybe earlier if anyone is still reading! Xx


	7. Don't Attack The Nice People That Have Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie needs a shot, Steve needs educating...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt taken from here: another-otp-prompt-blog.tumblr.com/post/164890745210/otp-prompt-23
> 
> OTP Prompt 23-Person A has to take their and person B’s child to get their chicken pox shot.After getting a call from a nurse that had apparently gotten a black eye, Person B realizes having A take their kiddo was a bad idea.  
> A/N: So technically it's not two posts in the same day cause I wrote this when it was past midnight :D My aunt's partner was listening to Pale Blue Eyes by Velvet Underground while I was writing this, I'd never heard it before but it is the perfect Mcdanno song. Enjoy! Emm xx p.s. Also im so dumb, I was wondering why chapter six wasn't updating then I realised I clicked that the pub date was 2010!

* * *

**Seven- Don't Attack The Nice People That Have Needles**

* * *

**Danny knows he shouldn't have agreed to this in the first place, knew it from the bottom of the heart that it wasn't going to be as simple as it had sounded the first time he heard it. But Rachel is out of town for the weekend, Grace is at a friend's house, he is up to his neck in overdue paperwork and Steve, well Steve suspiciusly has a free afternoon.**

**"C'mon Danno, I can do this, you can trust me!"**

**He's following Danny around everywhere, pouting everytime he's looked at which Danny does not find adorable one bit. The oncoming headache is a sign that the last bit of his resolve is about to break.**

**"Okay! Jesus Christ if it'll shut you up then fine. But-"**

**He stops walking and faces Steve with what he hopes is a dangerous expression. Steve blinks innocently.**

**"I want my son back here afterwards in one piece okay?"**

**For some reaason his whackjob of a partner looks elated at this.**

**"Okay, I'll be back in an an hour, two tops."**

**And he bounds away like an overeager puppy.**

* * *

 

 

**Danny's head is spinning and his hand is cramped from all the signing he's been doing when he decides to take a break. He stretches out his limbs as he stands up to grab a cup of coffee and the phone rings sharply.**

**Eyeing it warily he snatches it up and presses answer.**

**"Detective Williams."**

**"Yes hello Detective , this is Nurse Palakiko here. I was just wondering if you could perhaps come into the surgery at your earliest convinience."**

**Danny falls back into his chair, heart racing.**

**"Oh God is it Charlie? What's happened, has he had a reaction to the shot?"**

**He has no idea how to explain to Rachel that he wasn't there with his son when it happened if this was indeed the case.**

**"No Sir your son is fine. I think it would be better if we talked in person."**

**The voice on the other end of the line is tight so Danny agrees and hangs up before grabbing the keys to the Camaro off of his desk and rushing out of the office.**

**He might have broken at least ten speed limits on the way to the nurse's office but Danny really doesn't care, his only priority is to make sure that his boy is alright.**

**When he gets to the door, he's met by a stern faced receptionist who does not need him to introduce himself and leads him down a corridor until they reach a doctor's office. The lady knocks smartly on the glossed woodwork then opens the door and gestures for Danny to enter.**

**Confused is an understatement of Danny's feelings when he does go inside and observes the scene in front of him. His initial scan of Charlie shows that he seems okay as he sits in one of the chairs, sucking happily at an orange lollipop. Then he focuses his attention on Steve who at least has the decency to look slightly abashed about whatever it is that's going on, but there's definitely underlying smugness there too.**

**The fourth male in the room clears his throat and Danny spares a glance towards him, then double takes. This is obviously Nurse Palakiko if his name badge is to be believed and he is currently sporting what looks to be the beginning of one hell of a bruise under his left eye.**

**"Detective , please have a seat."**

**Danny obediently sits down, not feeling unlike a child that has been called in front of the school's principal.**

**"Detective I've brought you here under serious circumstances."**

**"Right..."**

**Danny frowns at the nurse, unsure where this is going.**

**"Your.. Partner here, Comamander Mcgarrett, well he attacked me Sir whilst I was giving your son his chicken pox prevention shot."**

**Okay he would be lying if he said he wasn't expecting that but still...**

**"You did what?!  What the hell Steve, you said I could trust you!"**

**He turns back to Palakiko to offer his sincerest apologies but the younger man waves it off dismissively.**

**"I'm not pressing charges Detective, as you're well aware occasionally getting hurt is part of the job but if I may offer you a piece of advice? Next time Charlie needs to see a medical professional, do not let Commander McGarrett accompany him."**

**The drive back to Steve's place is full of uncomfortable silence with the exception of Charlie's happy singing. Once they get there, Danny makes sure he's still in eyesight but out of earshot as he builds sandcastles outside, before he turns on Steve.**

**"What the hell were you thinking huh? Why did you go and have to go and sucker punch that poor man?"**

**His finger is forcefully poking Steve's chest between words.**

**"Did you add extra rage meds into your smoothie this morning is that it? Because I can't think of another reason as to why you would act like such an animal! Never again am I accepting your help with my child!"**

**"Danny stop it!"**

**Steve grabs Danny's hand but he yanks it away, too het up to think straight.**

**"What, are you going to hit me too now?"**

**Steve's mouth falls open but he retreats backwards a few steps. When he finally speaks he seems guarded.**

**"I think you should go."**

**"Yeah fine by me!"**

**Danny storms out to get Charlie who is obviously disappointed to be leaving so early on and he hugs Steve whilst Danny stands by the car, seething.**

* * *

 

**It's late by the time Danny manages to get Charlie to go to bed, vetoing requests for stories about his favourite hero Super-Steve, straight away. Instead, he sings softly, songs his mother used to sing until the little boy's eyes begin to close. He runs a hand through Charlie's sandy blond hair brushing strands away from his face , before flicking the light off and heading downstairs.**

**There's a dark figure standing in Danny's driveway when he pulls the lounge curtains across and he doesn't have to look twice to know who it is. His anger has significantly abated since earlier so he opens the front door, turns back to the couch and waits.**

**"Danny."**

**Steve sounds wrecked and if Danny didn't know any better then he would say he was drunk. Danny runs a hand over his face, already exhausted.**

**"Close the front door babe, you're letting the sea air in."**

**Steve obviously decides that Danny might have forgiven him by the use of the endearment as Danny hears the door click shut and heavy footseps come toward him.**

**"I owe you an explanation."**

**Steve does indeed smell of beer as he sits down so close to Danny that their knees are touching, but it's not an overwhelming odor.**

**"Yeah I'd appreciate that."**

**Steve sighs and Danny hasn't noticed until now how tired he sounds. He's his best friend and he hasn't been acting like it, maybe he was to blame in this too.**

**"I didn't mean to lash out like that, I swear to you. But that nurse was so inexperienced, I know it's not his fault but he was digging the needle in a bit too much and I couldn't bear to see Charlie in pain like that."**

**Steve looks genuinely miserable at the thought of disappointing Danny and he comes to the conclusion that, just this once, he can let his partner off the hook.**

**"Okay that's what I love about you, you would never hurt any of us and I'm so sorry that I insiniuated that you would."**

**Steve's face breaks into a slow smile and he links their fingers together.**

**"Never ever, Danny you Grace and Charlie are the most important people in my life and I'm sorry if I've acted otherwise."**

**"Yeah I feel you McGarrett."**

**He looks down at their entwined hands and brushes his thumb over Steve's knuckles, smiling  in satisfaction when he feels the other man emit a slight shiver. It gives him the confidence to say what he needs to next.**

**"You should sleep, here I mean, with me."**

**Steve's surprise is apparent. Danny doesn't think that either of them really know how it got to the point of where they were in their relationship. Friendly carguments turned into deep late night conversations, turned into trying to figure out what they meant to each other, turned into admittance of feelings, turned into languishing kisses and prolonged contact, turned into...Now.**

**There's very obviously a shiver running through Steve's body now, Danny can feel it quite clearly as he waits for his answer.**

**Steve's eyes meet his, want and need shining brightly in them, but there's something else there too that Danny can't put his finger on, but if it's anything like what he's feeling then it's definitely a good thing.**

**"Yeah okay, I'd like that."**

**"Cool."**

**He takes less time locking up the house than he would usually do then grabs Steve's hand again and drags him up the stairs. Not stopping until he reaches his bedroom and pushes Steve down on the mattress while he gets undressed.**

**"How do you sleep on this thing? No wonder you're always complaining about your back."**

**Steve's writhing around like a fish out of water and Danny grins as he watches his partner wrestling with the mound of pillows.**

**"It's a standard issue bed Steven, not my fault you're freakishly long."**

**Eventually he takes mercy on him and crawls on to the bed beside him, pinning Steve's arms down and re adjusting them both so they're in a weird sort of embrace. They're quiet for a while just listening to their synchronised breathing. Steve turns over to face Danny.**

**"I really am sorry about today."**

**Danny smiles and pats the part of Steve's back that he can reach.**

**"I know babe, we can just forget about it and sleep, okay?"**

**Steve nods and rolls back over and Danny closes his eyes. But just as he's about to drift off he hears Steve mutter something again.**

**"I love you too Danno."**

* * *

 

 


	8. Turn Me On Like A... Uh A Drill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny doesn't understand how tools work, Steve's fed up and amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt taken from: just-another-otp-prompt-blog.tumblr.com  
> OTP Prompt 196  
> “A, this drill is broken,” Person B calls. They had been working on building this monstrosity all for the past twelve hours straight, and frankly, both were getting a real tired of it.Person A comes over and looks at it. “You just have to,” they click the switch into place. “Use a little muscle, to turn it on.” Person B’s eyes widen. “You made turning that on look really easy.” “It’s the muscle,” Person A teases with a shrug. They smile at the subtle praise, and begin to walk away before Person B calls at them again, “Hey, A, I think I’m broken too.” “What?” Person A immediately turns around. At their concern, Person B elaborates: “You gotta turn me on with a lil bit of muscle too.”
> 
> A/N: So 'Storm Emma' (yay recognition!) has hit UK, I've broken my laptop and I'm watching s08e08 what better time to update?! Enjoy, Emm xx

 

* * *

**Eight- Turn Me On Like A ... Uh A Drill?**

* * *

**It's late, too late for Steve to put up with Danny and his incessant whining. Today is a rare Saturday that Danny doesn't have the kids, so the pair have been at the restaurant since sun up. It's not that Steve resents the work, in fact he's glad for any distraction that takes his mind off the feeling that he is getting sicker every passing day.**

**It's just that he's aching from standing on ladders all day, from sanding down tables, from wielding hammers and he desperately wants to go home, have a shower and eat then maybe take Eddie for a late walk. The dog doesn't look too bothered at the moment though, happily curled up asleep by the door.**

**"What is wrong with this stupid thing?!"**

**Steve turns his head at Danny's outburst, slightly surprised as he hasn't said anything in about an hour since Steve practically begged him to be quiet. His partner is standing still, glaring down at the drill in his hand as if it has suddenly threatened everything he cares about.**

**"What's the matter, Danno?"**

**It's clearly the worst question in the world for Steve to ask as Danny's head snaps up and he focus his glare on him instead.**

**"What's the matter?" What's the _matter_? I'll tell you what the matter is Steven, you bought this damn drill and you didn't even check if it works!" I mean, fine buy less expensive tools this time around but still I thought you would know if they were any good or not!"**

**He shouldn't laugh, he really shouldn't, it wont make anything better but sometimes Steve just has to make the situation a little bit worse for himself. He sobers up when he realises Danny looks like he is going to launch the drill in question at him and walks over to to take it off of him. He flicks the on switch with ease and smiles when it vibrates in his hand.**

**"The hell? How did you do that?"**

**He can't help but feel a little smug at Danny's incredulous tone and his widened eyes but he just shrugs.**

**"Do what?"**

**"Turn that bastard thing on so easily!"**

**"It's the muscle."**

**As Steve turns his back to finish his previous task and to hide the smile that's sneaking onto his face, he thinks he can hear Danny mumble "stupid muscly mr know it all", but he doesn't dignify it with a response. They work in companiable silence for a few minutes before Danny calls out again.**

**"Steve help, I'm broken too!"**

**Steve can't turn around fast enough but when he does he's confused. Danny doesn't look likes he's hurt himself in any way as far as he can tell but Danny is sat on his ass,pouting at him like an upset child and even Eddie has padded over to see what's happened.**

**"Danny? What, have you injured yourself? Let me have a look."**

**His over protective side kicks in and he reaches out to check Danny for any injuries that his initial scan might not have picked up on but Danny bats away his outstretched hands.**

**"Nah but you know I might need a little muscle too, y'know to turn me on."**

**It takes a second for Seve to process what he's just heard,then he laughs and helps Danny to his feet, holding him close.**

**"Wow really, did you use lines like that on Rachel?"**

**"I don't think I'd be alive today if I had."**

**"Hmm maybe not."**

**He leans in and brushes his lips against Danny's.**

**"What do you say we finish up here and head back to my place?"**

**"Sounds like a plan to me."**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Abrupt ending! I was bored and wanted to post so this was a super short super quick chapter, as usual apologies for any mistakes, I blame the cold weather and now I'ma go rewatch Thor:Ragnarok! xx.


	9. How Much Is The Doggy At My Gate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based On A Prompt Taken From Here: Just-Another-OTP-Prompt-Blog.tumblr.com  
> OTP Prompt 217- Okay so here’s my soulweek2k18 AU contribution—Familiars (like the witch pet things) belong to a soulmate pair/group. They end up being sort of matchmakers for their people .So if a little black kitty gets very attached to you, then runs away? Follow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi beauties remember me? I haven’t updated in so long, life got in the way and the owner of the blog I get these prompts from has only just returned after a personal situation so out of respect I didn’t want to update. It’s 1 AM and this is super AU and super short and super shit but it broke through my writers block and I can’t sleep. Enjoy! Emm xx

* * *

**Nine- How Much Is That Doggy At My Gate?**

* * *

 

**Danny has seen it all. He’s watched as each one of his siblings encounter their familiar in various locations and waits patiently for his turn to arrive. He’s happy for his brother and sisters, of course he is but he can’t help feeling left out, especially when Matt finally sees the black cat that takes him to his soulmate after years of sleeping around.**

**He meets Rachel when he’s in his twenties and it turns out that she’s allergic to most domestic animals. This must be a sign, he thinks, and they get married and have Grace. They might not be soulmates, everyone knows that they’re not, but for a while they’re happy and it works. It hurts like hell when a hairless haughty looking cat-like creature turns up on their doorstep one Sunday morning and leads Rachel straight into the arms of Stan Edwards.**

**Danny resigns himself to the fact that, when the animals were assigned to their person, he was missed out of the line. It breaks his heart a little bit but now Grace is the closest thing he will ever have to a soulmate and of course it makes sense to follow her and Rachel to this damned island because of Stan and his stupid cat.** **He’s not any closer to finding his true love in Hawaii than he was in New Jersey, though he never gives up. Every cat he sees he is tempted to follow it, just to know where it’s going to go. He has dates of course but there’s no spark and he just knows that the women he’s with are more than likely looking out for their familiar too.**

**It happens when Danny least expects it. He’s been in Hawaii close to eight years now and while it’s not all bad he still yearns for home. He’s in what vaguely resembles the front yard of his house one evening after a long shift at work, cleaning up the trash that the summer breeze has blown in, when he feels it. It’s indescribable, he thinks, and he has no idea what makes him turn around, but when he does his breath catches in his throat not daring to believe what he’s seeing.**

**There’s a yellow Labrador Retriever standing at his gate, staring directly at him with its dark eyes as if looking into his very soul. Cautiously Danny approaches the visitor, as if scaring it away will blow his final chance at happiness. The dog, however is seemingly excited by Danny’s appearance and he pushes his head into the man’s hands so that he can stroke the soft furry ears. Danny searches for a collar, for any identification of who this dog belongs to and smiles softly when he sees the name tag.**

**“Eddie. Okay Eddie, I guess you’re here for me huh?”**

**The Labrador cocks his head to the side and wags his tail once as if he was affirming the question. Danny straightens up and brushes the dirt from his trousers, takes a deep breath. He watches as the dog turns his back on him and starts padding down the driveway, obviously expecting the man to follow him.**

**“Okay I can do this.”**

**He jogs to catch up to the young dog, excitement thrumming through every vein in his body.**

**When they get to their destination, Danny never looks back.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is a bit meh.. Thoughts?


	10. I've Been Waiting Here All Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets his soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt taken from here: Just-Another-OTP-Prompt-Blog.tumblr.com  
> OTP Prompt 202- “I can’t imagine how I lived without you. I mean, I can remember it, but I can’t imagine how I considered that living.”  
> A/N: Hello it’s been exactly a month, I apologise! So, as requested this could be viewed as a continuation of my last chapter How Much Is The Doggy At My Gate? So, it might make more sense to read that first if you haven’t :D Enjoy! Emm xx

** **

* * *

**Ten- I’ve Been Waiting Here All Along**

* * *

 

**Eddie has been gone for an hour, at least. Normally this wouldn’t strike Steve as odd, his dog likes to wander round independently, but it’s nearing dinner time and he’s nearly always back by now. Steve tries to take his mind off conjuring up possible scenarios in his head by working on his dad’s old car. He’s nearly finished its makeover now and while it has taken up most of Steve’s free time, it’s worth it. If he isn’t at work or spending time on the car then Mary’s always ringing him up, badgering him for information about whether he’s had any luck on the soulmate front and as much as it pains him to displease his little sister, Steve must respond negatively. For a while he thought that maybe Catherine could be the one for him, but his proposal ended in heartbreak and he doesn’t know if there’s anyone out there now, not that he particularly wants there to be.**

**A noise outside the garage alerts Steve to the fact that Eddie is probably back, and he rolls himself from under the motor, standing up to wipe his oily hands. Squinting out into the dimming light he’s slightly stunned to see a shadowed figure standing by the door next to the dog Steve adopted.**

**“Hello?”**

**He calls out as he nears the person, he can tell now it’s a man who is significantly shorter than himself. Eddie barks in excitement bounding towards his owner and the stranger spins round so fast at the sound that Steve thinks he’s about to fall over. He rushes over to the man to steady him and when his hand lands on the surprisingly muscular bicep he lets out a gasp at the sudden electric like feeling that floods through him.**

**“Are you ok?”**

**He manages to ask when he finally trusts himself to breathe again. The man is staring back at him with wide blue eyes, as if he too just felt what Steve had. He nods dumbly. Eddie’s nose suddenly hits the back of Steve’s leg, nudging him closer to this new person.**

**“I-I’m Steve?”**

**He offers and despite the shocked expression remaining on his face the other man smiles.**

**“You don’t seem so sure of that. I’m Danny, and I’m guessing this here is your dog.”**

**Danny gestures down to Eddie, and if Steve didn’t know better he would say Eddie was looking intensely smug for a dog. Rather reluctantly Steve lets go of Danny’s arm to retrieve his keys and unlock his front door.**

**“Yeah, he’s my troublemaker, uh listen you want to come in for a coffee or a beer or something?”**

**He has no idea what makes him ask that, but there must be a reason that Danny is here. The blond offers him a small smile again and Steve feels warm all over, he must really be getting sick or something.**

**“I’d like that. I think Eddie would too.”**

**Eddie barks again and races past the couple into the house. When Danny enters in front of Steve he lets out a long low whistle as his eyes scan the open plan room.**

**“Nice.”**

**He heads over to the couch and settles down, almost as if he’s always belonged here, with Steve. Steve shakes his head at the thought and makes himself scarce to fetch the beers. When he returns, Danny is grinning down at Eddie who is sniffing every part of the man he could reach. Steve joins them and hands one of the bottles over to Danny, trying to limit the body contact without it looking too suspicious. Yet, he can’t help but shiver when their fingertips graze in passing.**

**“Thanks.”**

**“Yeah, no problem.”**

**They sit in silence for a while, but it’s not weird, not for Steve anyway. After about five minutes he clears his throat and shifts to look at Danny. He seems familiar though Steve can’t place where he would have seen him. Granted the island isn’t that big but Steve doesn’t go out a whole lot unless Kono drags him to the beach or Chin’s buying the beers. The man is attractive, no doubt about it and Steve can’t help but wonder what it would feel like to touch more than his arm. As if sensing Steve’s gaze Danny’s eyes meet his and he bites his lip.**

**“So I guess you’re wondering why I, a complete stranger to you, am sat in your lounge drinking your beer huh?”**

**“It did cross my mind, yeah.”**

**Danny leans forward to place his beer on the coffee table and his shirt rides up slightly to reveal a strip of soft looking skin. Steve averts his eyes.**

**“Would you believe me if I told you I think that pup down there is a Familiar?”**

**Steve’s brow furrows as he glances down at Eddie, expecting him for some reason to look completely different, but the same yellow Labrador looks back at him with the same chocolate brown eyes. He’s heard about Familiars linking people up with their soulmates, seen it happen with Chin and Malia then with Kono and Adam. Never in a thousand years would he expect an ex drug dog that he saved from a gunshot wound would find Steve his. But it makes sense, the weird connection, the sensations he had been feeling. Danny is his soulmate.**

**Danny takes the lack of response as his answer and he stands up suddenly, raking a hand through his hair nervously.**

**“Look I’m sorry man, you don’t know me. I shouldn’t have even come here this was a stupid idea. How could I possibly be your soulmate, look at you you’re an Adonis, and I’m, well I mean look at me. Yeah, I’ll just go… Uh thanks for the drink, I guess maybe I’ll see you around?”**

**His voice is dull as he turns to leave but Steve isn’t going to let him. He might not have known that he was waiting for this moment until it literally turned up on his doorstep but he’s damned if he’s going to let it go now. He leaps expertly over the back of his couch, like he isn’t in his early forties and throws himself against the door, barricading the exit from Danny.**

**“Wait.”**

**He manages as Danny just stands there, dumbfounded.**

**“Just wait, please.”**

**He breathes in shakily, then gathering up every bit of courage he could he reaches out and takes the shorter man’s hand in his. Danny’s tense posture relaxes at the touch and he inches closer until he’s standing in Steve’s personal space.**

**“It is you.”**

**Danny whispers as his eyes search Steve’s and he breaks out into a wide grin that Steve can’t help but mirror. The elated laugh that slips from his lips breaks the tension completely and Steve pulls Danny into him, brushing a hand against his face. Danny’s eyes fall closed as he leans into the touch.**

**“It’s me, Danno.”**

**Danny pulls back abruptly, and Steve is scared shitless. He doesn’t know what came over him, the name just seemed to fit. But there’s tears swimming in those beautiful eyes.**

**“How... Why did you call me that?”**

**“I, uh I don’t know it just came to me.”**

**“No but nobody ever calls me Danno other than my daughter, there’s no way you could know that’s my nickname!”**

**They’re still holding hands and Steve lifts them to press against Danny’s chest where his heart lies.**

**“Soulmates, Danny.”**

**Danny exhales and nods. They both woke up alone and cold this morning but right now in this moment, the two men realise that they never would do again.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I always end these so aprubtly I'm no good at endings! Wayy longer than I thought, my writing has hit block phase and I don’t know, I hope you liked it? Hope you’re all well xx


End file.
